Messy Interlude
by Serafi
Summary: Akaito returns to his band's hotel room one afternoon to find his OCD boyfriend cleaning from top to bottom. Feeling naughty, Akaito decides to tease Mikuo for his eccentric (and oh-so-cute) behavior. One thing leads to another and before they know it, both men are left breathless after a messy lovemaking session.


Akaito lingered in the doorway of his hotel suite and watched his obsessive compulsive boyfriend run around picking clothes off the floor. Laughter bubbled in his throat and he tried his best to stifle it; seeing Mikuo scurry around like a fussy old woman was too priceless a moment to pass up.

"Eh?" The tealette paused and caught a glimpse of his roommate watching him intently from the open doorway. His lovely eyes narrowed. "Anytime you feel like announcing your presence, Akaito-kun. Feel free." He straightened himself just as Akaito let loose a fit of chuckles, and couldn't help smiling himself. "At least take your shoes off before you come in."

"Yes, dear," cooed the redhead, removing his shoes as ordered. He closed the door behind him and turned around to see Mikuo still cleaning up. "Uh, Mikuo, this isn't our apartment or anything. You don't have to – "

His partner nodded and waved his hand. "I know, I know, but I can't stand to see the place dirty. I can't sleep in a disorderly room."

Akaito sighed and dropped his bags at the door, walking over to help. His smug grin widened when he plucked a bright pink pair of underwear off the TV stand. "Heh. I remember these. Ne, Mikuo?" He held them in the air and shook them a bit.

"How could I forget?" Mikuo snatched the intimate apparel from his boyfriend and tossed them into a hamper. "It's a wonder they didn't rip like the others; you were so damned rough."

"Aw, but you like it that way, don't ya?" Akaito leaned over his shoulder and startled him. "You need a break from cleaning, babe." He flopped on the sofa and spread his legs some, patting his thigh after. "Come to daddy."

Now it was Mikuo's turn to burst into laughter. He dropped his last armload of dirty clothes into the hamper and ambled over to Akaito, sitting squarely in his lap. "Not gonna offer me a cigarette?"

A light gasp fled Akaito as Mikuo took his cigarette and popped it in his own mouth instead, taking a long drag. The redhead felt saliva pool at the back of his throat and his abdomen tightened when Mikuo did it again. "See, when you do stuff like that it makes me want to throw you to the floor and fuck you senseless." Their eyes met and he leaned forward to kiss his partner. "You know better than to provoke me, Mikuo."

The tealette stamped the cigarette in an ash tray and discarded it. "You never did have much self-control." He swung his legs over Akaito's middle and straddled him, pushing him back against the sofa. "But that's what makes you so cute, so it's forgivable."

Akaito wasted no more words and lunged up to catch his boyfriend in a rough caress. His hands wound through Mikuo's hair and settled on the back of his head. Mikuo sighed and moaned softly when those comforting hands moved to his back, tracing soothing circles over his t-shirt.

"Say it," whispered the redhead against his ear. His hands suddenly shifted under Mikuo's flimsy shirt, pushing the fabric higher so as to allow more room for hungry nips and kisses. "Come on, Mikuo~ Sing for me."

Mikuo tossed his head back and opened his mouth wide, holding Akaito's head as close as he could to his chest. Tears pricked his eyes. "Oh G-God, Akaito…"

"That's right. No more honorifics." Akaito drew his tongue up in a sharp arc from his boyfriend's quivering stomach to his collar bone, eliciting another breathy groan. "Gya-ha! M-Mikuo!" Spasms shook his lower half when he felt slender fingers plunge beneath his jeans. "Heh. Who's the one with no self-control again?"

Mikuo shut him up with another quick jerk. "Ehh? What was that, darling?"

"Just keep going," Akaito growled against his neck and bit down a little harder this time. The shriek that followed after drove his arousal to an even greater high. He pulled Mikuo's hand out of his pants and pinned him to the floor. "I'm gonna mess your precious room up again. Ne?"

The tealette shrugged and wrapped his legs around Akaito's waist again. "Like I give a fuck at this point; you'll just have to help me clean it up again." He purposely arched his hips into Akaito's and rubbed against him, urging him to continue.

That was the only green light Akaito needed; he gnawed at Mikuo's lips while he busied himself with pulling the other man's boxers down his thighs. Something incredibly warm hugged his stomach while he moved one of his hands to grip Mikuo's ass.

"Tch. You're hornier than I am," wheezed Mikuo, trying to ignore the painful throbbing of his length as Akaito bore down on him with immense strength. His boyfriend always squeezed and fondled his ass before anything else. Mikuo couldn't blame him, either; he knew damn well what an asset it was. "Come on, Akaito-_kun_. I don't have all fucking day…"

Akaito gently let him down for a moment to unfasten his jeans, and he pulled the denim down to his knees before returning to his partner. "Just looking at you is enough to drive any guy insane. You fucking know it, too." He slicked his fingers and slid them inside of Mikuo's unyielding entrance, endeavoring to be gentle.

"Argh! That's what I get for rushing you…!" Mikuo grunted and squirmed against his boyfriend's hand. It was difficult to sit still with Akaito's fingers probing his ass. His hips jutted up and forward suddenly. "A-Ah! T-That…!"

Laughing, the redhead continued to tease his partner, slowly adding more fingers and barely hitting his prostate. "I think you can take a little more than that," he said in a dangerously low voice, and leaned over. His tongue flicked against the slit of Mikuo's erection, driving him over the edge at last.

"Smug bastard," muttered Mikuo through his tears and guttural moans. "Y-You're making a mess."

Akaito withdrew his hands and lifted the tealette's legs over his shoulders, positioning himself. He cocked a crooked half-smile. "You just love the feeling of being fucked, don't ya?"

Mikuo squeezed his eyes shut and bit into his fist as Akaito gently pushed into him. It was shameful, this feeling; he did _love_ that skewering sensation. The fact that it was shameful only goaded him into enjoying it even more.

"That's it," breathed Akaito while he established a leisurely rhythm, teasing his boyfriend yet again. "That's the face I fell in love with." He bent over so Mikuo could wrap his arms around his neck.

"Haa. Why do you have to…Ugh…" panted the tealette, legs hugging his boyfriend tightly and his toes curling from the sensations. "Such a fucking tease…I…I hate…"

Akaito chuckled again. "You do not." He picked up the pace some and was rewarded with an adorable gasp. Mikuo huffed and buried his face in the crook of Akaito's neck. "That's right. No one knows you like Akaito-kun."

"P-Please, go faster. Please," Mikuo begged at last, glancing up at him with a pitiful expression.

Smiling, Akaito complied almost immediately, jerking back on his boyfriend's ass with all the strength he could summon. Mikuo sighed and screamed, tightening his grip around Akaito's neck and waist. Akaito's thrusts became wild and erratic until he finally climaxed, throwing his head back and roaring. Mikuo followed suit shortly after, releasing on his stomach and Akaito's leather jacket.

Being the courteous fuck that he was, Akaito steadied himself and lay on his back to keep from falling onto his boyfriend after. Both men lay there breathless for a moment, clinging to each other and whispering unintelligibly. Finally, Akaito felt calm enough to tend to his frantic partner, massaging his back until he quit shivering.

"You okay?" he asked, craning his head back to look into Mikuo's eyes.

The tealette greeted him with a lazy smile and nodded. "I would ask you the same, but you always seem to come out unscathed, so…"

"Ha! That's because it's my job to look after you," said Akaito in a sweet, sappy voice, leaning forward to peck Mikuo's lips. "I have to have enough strength for both of us. Why do you think I upped my workout regimen?"

"You sound like a high schooler! Geez." Mikuo playfully nudged him in the stomach. His smile softened as Akaito started to rise off the floor, still holding him. "It's sweet, though." He stood with his boyfriend and kissed his cheek after. "I'm in your care from now on, Akaito-nii. Please treat me kindly."

Both of them exploded with laughter, shaking so hard that their ribs ached. They staggered through the hallway and into the bathroom.

"We'll clean the bedroom and do laundry later," explained Akaito with a yawn, stretching his arms high above his head. "All I wanna do is shower and hit the sack."

Mikuo echoed his sentiments with a sleepy nod, "Same here. I'm fucking wiped." He bent over to start the shower and felt Akaito's gaze on him. "What?"

"I thought you couldn't sleep in a messy room, Cinderella?" he said with a cheeky tone of voice.

Mikuo straightened himself and caught Akaito's wrist, seizing his lips for a quick, unexpectedly pleasant kiss. "I can't sleep in a messy room by myself. That's what I have you for."

Akaito grinned and reached for the door knob, quickly closing the bathroom door while Mikuo knelt in front of him and pulled his pants off.

"Happy to oblige, princess."


End file.
